Andrew Desjardins
| birth_place = Lively, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 195 | position = Centre | shoots = Left | league = DEL | team = Adler Mannheim | former_teams = San Jose Sharks Chicago Blackhawks | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2007 }} Andrew Desjardins (born on July 27, 1986) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently with the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Andrew grew up in the small town of Lively, Ontario, and played his minor hockey for the Onaping Falls Huskies (NOHA) until the bantam level in the 2001–02 season. After that year, he was selected in the 15th round, 295th overall, of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL)'s 2002 Priority Selection by the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds. He spent the following 2002–03 season playing for the Rayside-Balfour SabreCats Midgets of the Great North Midget League (NOHA) before making the Greyhounds roster the following year. From 2003 to 2007, Andrew played four seasons of junior hockey in the OHL with Sault Ste. Marie. Professional Playing Career Andrew turned professional for the 2007–08 season, suiting up for 64 regular season and 11 playoff games for the Laredo Bucks of the Central Hockey League (CHL). The following season in 2008–09, he played five games in the ECHL with the Phoenix RoadRunners and 74 regular season and 12 playoff games in the American Hockey League (AHL) with the Worcester Sharks. In the 2009–10 season, he played the entire year with Worcester. On June 26, 2010, Andrew was signed to the San Jose Sharks as a free agent. He originally wore number 69 with the Sharks, becoming the second player in NHL history behind Mel Angelstad to wear the number in a regular season game, though he later switched to number 10. On March 2, 2015, Andrew was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for winger Ben Smith. He switched his jersey number to 11 upon arrival with Chicago as #10 was currently in use by Patrick Sharp. He would win the Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks during that same season. On July 3, 2015, he signed a two-year contract to remain with the Blackhawks, worth $1.6 million. According to Andrew's agent, "he loved his time there," and "took less to stay." In the 2016–17 NHL season, he played in a total of 46 games with the Blackhawks due to sustaining lower body injuries in the pre-season & regular season. He completed the season with no goals, 1 assist and a plus\minus of -6. At the conclusion of his contract, Andrew was not re-signed by the Blackhawks and became an unrestricted free agent. On September 13, 2017, it was announced that Andrew would attend the New York Rangers' training camp on a professional tryout agreement (PTO). He was suspended for two preseason games for an illegal check to the head of New Jersey Devils' forward Miles Wood. On October 10, Andrew was released by the Rangers and signed a deal with German Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL) side Adler Mannheim for the 2017–18 season on October 12th. Career Statistics Awards *2015 Stanley Cup Champion Personal Life In January of 2015, Andrew and his wife Mandy welcomed their first child, a son named Ames Richard. Category:1986 births Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Laredo Bucks players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Worcester Sharks players Category:Adler Mannheim players